tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Salty
Salty *'Class': BR Class 07 *'Number': 2991 *'Designer': Ruston and Hornsby *'Builder': Ruston and Hornsby *'Configuration': 0-6-0 *'Top speed': 27.5 mph Salty is a Diesel shunter who works at Brendam Docks. Bio Salty worked on an unnamed coastal railway for many years, where he acquired his vast collection of stories and songs, before coming to Sodor to work at the Centre Island Quarry with Mavis, Bill, and Ben. Salty was upset, being used to working near the sea, but he soon won the trucks over with his tales and sea shanties, and as a reward for his hard work was sent to work at Brendam Docks. Salty has shared many stories with his fellow engines that have often come into play later on. He told Percy that the carpet he was delivering might be magic, and odd happenings convinced Percy and Gordon that it was. He also told a story about a treasure on Sodor and Thomas followed all of Salty's clues and eventually found the treasure, just as the new Maritime Museum opened. Salty later told the engines about the "strange engines" (Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand) that lived on Misty Island, a mysterious island not far from Sodor. In the sixteenth season, he told Percy about the "Monster of Brendam" and Edward tried to find him a present. In the seventeenth season, he tried to make Kevin feel better about working with Cranky. Later, Salty started experiencing engine trouble, but refused to go to the Dieselworks, as he was worried that the Fat Controller might send him back to the quarry if he wasn't useful. This concern was strengthened with the arrival of Porter. Salty went to the Dieselworks, but ended up crashing into a flatbed of fuel cans in his hurry to return to the Docks. The fuel made his wheels slip, and he ended up colliding with a shipment of party decorations! Salty was now certain that he would be sent away, but, to his relief, the Fat Controller told him that he was meant to work with Porter, who had been sent to help him. Persona Salty is easy-going, friendly and very practical. He also enjoys telling stories revolving around the sea and fantasy. His seafaring ways and accent are sometimes ridiculed by the other engines, but his usefulness almost always helps the others overlook that. Basis Salty is a BR Class 07 Diesel shunter. The number he has, 2991, is a real BR number belonging to a member of the class; this locomotive escaped the cutter's torch by becoming a static generator at Eastleigh Railway Works and is still working there under the ownership of Knights Rail Services as of March 2007. This class of locomotive worked at Southampton docks, where they replaced the older Southern Railway USA Tanks (Rosie's class). Livery Salty is painted crimson with pink warning stripes along his body, wasp stripes on his front and rear and yellow buffer beams with signs of rust. At the top of his forehead, he has the brim of a skipper's hat. In Salty's Surprise, it is revealed that, due to a shortage of red paint, he was once painted green. Appearances Voice Actors * Keith Wickham (UK/US; Misty Island Rescue onwards) * Christian Greger Strøm (Norway; Misty Island Rescue - fifteenth season) * Simen Sand (Norway; Day of the Diesels onwards) * Thierry Kazazian (France and French speaking Canada) * Naoki Tatsuta (Japan; sixth-eighth seasons) * Ryuzou Ishino (Japan; ninth season onwards) * Zbigniew Konopka (Poland) Trivia * Salty's model is currently on display in Canada at Nitrogen Studios. * Salty shares Derek's hornsound. Merchandise * ERTL (discontinued) * Wooden Railway (regular, green, talking, oil splattered, and battery powered; battery powered discontinued) * Motor Road and Rail (discontinued) * TrackMaster (normal, talking, and green versions) * My First Thomas (talking) * Bachmann * My Thomas Story Library (discontinued) * Bandai Tecs * Take-Along (discontinued) * Take-n-Play * Nakayoshi * Wind-up * LEGO (discontinued) * Mega Bloks * Discover Junction Gallery File:Salty'sSecret4.PNG File:NoSleepForCranky34.jpg File:NoSleepForCranky22.jpg File:Salty.png|Salty at the quarry File:Salty'sSecret12.jpg|Salty at a signal File:Salty'sSecret15.jpg File:GordonTakesaTumble25.png File:GordonTakesaTumble5.png File:Salty'sSecret13.jpg File:Salty'sStormyTale22.PNG File:Fish(Season8)11.jpg File:HenryandtheFlagpole64.png File:HenryandtheFlagpole24.png File:Toby'sAfternoonOff4.jpg File:ThomasandtheTreasure9.png File:ThomasSetsSail38.jpg File:Don'tbeSilly,Billy26.jpg File:HenryGetsItWrong12.png|Salty with a CGI face File:MerryWinterWish10.png|Salty and the Star of Knapford File:MerryWinterWish8.png|Salty in full CGI File:Percy'sNewFriends37.png File:BustMyBuffers!39.png File:Salty'sSurprise17.png|Salty with a green livery File:Kevin'sCrankyFriend44.png File:AwayFromtheSea7.png File:AwayFromtheSea44.png File:Saltypromo.jpg File:ThomasandSaltypromo.jpg File:ThomasandtheTreasure40.png File:ThomasandSaltypromo2.jpg File:SaltyCGIpromo.png File:SaltyCGI.jpg File:SaltyCGIpromo2.png File:SaltyatTidmouthShedspromo.png|Salty at Tidmouth Sheds File:SaltyatKnapfordpromo.png|Salty at Knapford Station File:SaltyatWhiff'sWasteDumpPromo.png|Salty at Whiff's Waste Dump File:DieselsRomanianmagazine.png File:Salty'sbasis.jpg|Salty's basis Merchandise Gallery File:ERTLSalty.jpg|ERTL File:Salty.jpg|Wooden Railway prototype File:LearningCurveWoodenRailwaymotorizedSalty.jpg|Motorized Wooden Railway File:BatteryPoweredSalty.png|Motorized Woooden Railway 2014 File:WoodenRailwaytalkingSalty.jpg|Wooden Railway talking File:WoodenRailwaygreenSalty.jpeg|Green Wooden Railway prototype File:WoodenRailwayGreenSalty.jpg|Green Wooden Railway File:BachmannSalty.png|Bachmann File:Take-n-PlaySalty.jpg|Take-n-Play File:Take-n-PlayTalkingSalty.jpg|Talking Take-n-Play File:TrackMasterSalty.jpg|TrackMaster File:TrackMastergreenSalty.jpg|Green TrackMaster File:TOMYSalty.jpg|Motor Road and Rail File:Wind-upSalty.jpg|Wind-up File:LegoSalty.jpg|LEGO File:MegaBloksSalty.png|Mega Bloks File:MyFirstThomasSalty.jpg|My First Thomas File:DiscoverJunctionSalty.jpg|Discover Junction File:NakayoshiSalty.jpg|Nakayoshi File:SaltyStoryLibrarybook.jpg|My Thomas Story Library book File:Salty2011StoryLibrarybook.jpg|2011 Story Library book Category:0-6-0 Category:Diesel locomotives Category:North Western Railway Category:Television Series-only characters